Akito Jigoku
Akito Jigoku is a S-Class Mage of the Sabertooth Guild. 400 years ago, he was raised and trained by Zeref Dragneel, who taught him Black Arts. Akito got immortal when he was 19 through the Ankhseram Curse. Before becoming a member of Sabertooth, he was a feared dark mage. 'Appearance' Despite being hundreds of years old, Akito has the appearance of a young, muscular man. He has turquoise, spiky hair and deep red eyes. His black guild mark is located on his right chest. He usually wears a tight black shirt, above a grey sleeveless shirt and grey knee-length trousers, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle. He also wears black boots and a golden scarf he received from Zeref. On his left hand he wears a fingerless, black glove and a golden wristband. Personality Akito has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. Akito was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger, but over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards his guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then. He gets very aggressive when someone offended Zeref or black magic. He doesn’t want to admit that he still cares about Zeref and gets pretty reserved when someone mentions it. 'History' ... 'Magic and Abilities' Shadow Magic (陰魔法 Kage Mahō) allows the user to bend their own shadow for various purposes, such as offense and defense, allowing the user a great deal of flexibility. A skilled user can merge with their shadow and the shadows of others, granting them the element of surprise. The shadows created by this Magic, however, are not durable. *Shadow Form: The user transforms their body into a shadow, granting them the ability to move around surfaces. The user can transition in and out of this form as they please. *Knuckle Shadow: The user shapes their shadow into a fist to punch the opponent upwards. Multiple fists can also be created as well. *Guard Shadow: The user uses their shadow to create a shadow dome that protects them from incoming attacks. *Shadow Pull: The user creates a shadow in the shape of a giant hand that can travel over large distances to retrieve targets and bring them back to the user. The target is pulled into the shadow, and then brought back to the user. *Shadow Orochi: The user shapes their shadow into multiple snakes to attack and bite their opponent. Black Magic (黒魔術 Kuro Majutsu) is a type of Magic usually granting users sinister abilities, such as the manipulation of other people's bodies and souls. Not many other characteristics are known, other than it can be nullified with White Magic. *Law (ロウ Rō) When this Magic is activated, a bright light envelops the area and inflicts heavy damage on the user's target. *Virus (ウイルス Uirusu) is a Caster-Type Black Magic which allows the user to inflict pain in the target through the creation of a virus in any part of the target's body. *Torture Magic: It‘s a dangerous form of Black Magic which allows the user to kinetically and fluently control various torture devices, chains, and other punishment tools to inflict damage, and can also turn one instrument of torture into another. The Black Arts (黒魔法 Kuro Mahō) are forms of Magic that have the capacity to manipulate life. Not much is known about them, but it is said that a wizard using the Black Arts can bring forth calamity. *Ankhseram Black Magic (アンクセラムの黒魔術 Ankuseramu no Kuro Majutsu): It is a Black Art that allows Akito to kill any living thing he desires. This Magic seems to be uncontrollable at times, causing it to burst out randomly, killing anything within a certain radius around him. However, when Akito forgets the value of, and no longer cares about, a human life, he can fully control this Magic. Certain Magic Items can protect people from Ankhseram Black Magic, such as Natsu Dragneel's scarf. This Magic also appears, contrary to the nature of the Black Arts, unable to be learned, as Akito only gained this curse-like Magic by upsetting the ancient God Ankhseram, who apparently bestowed this upon Akito due helping Zeref revive his brother. The side effect of this Magic is immortality and the inability to age. *Death Wave *Death Predation (死の捕食 Shi no Hoshoku): This usage of this spell creates a dark wave that kills everything in the user's immediate vicinity. *Death Orb: A spell that, when used, destroys everything in its path. *Death Pillar: Akito swipes both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this, he is surrounded by a dark aura. This spell creates a huge vertical explosion, and it's blast radius is seemingly controllable. 'Equipment' Zeref’s Scarf: It is a scarf given to Akito by his Master and Guardian Zeref, which he always wears to remember their time together. The scarf is golden and serves as good-luck charm of sorts, warding off misfortune. 'Trivia' *''Jigoku is the japanese word for ''hell ''and the meaning of the name ''Akito ''is ''the little devil *Zeref decided to teach Akito because he remembered him of his little brother Natsu *He keeps telling himself that he hates Zeref, but actually he still cares deeply for him Image Gallery Akito Jigoku.png|Akito Jigoku Akito's Full Appearance.png|Akito's Full Appearance Akito Upper Body.png|Akito's Upper Body Young Akito And Zeref.png|Young Akito and Zeref Category:Male Category:Characters Category:S-Class Mage Category:Sabertooth